This invention relates to a catalyst.
PCT/GB 94/00321 discloses a catalyst for use in the oxidation of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons which comprises a porous alumina support having captured thereon a complex comprising gold, a transition metal selected from cobalt and manganese, and the alumina, the concentration of gold on the support being less than 2 percent by mass of the catalyst, and the atomic ratio of gold to transition metal being in the range 1:30 to 1:200. Of these catalysts, the preferred catalyst is one which has cobalt as the transition metal. The alumina is said to have a large surface area, typically 80 to 400m.sup.2 /g.
PCT/GB 95/00136 discloses a method of preparing a catalyst containing at least two metals, at least one of which is capable of forming a reducible oxide, captured on a porous support which includes the steps of providing solutions of the two metals, impregnating the support with one of the solutions exposing the impregnated support to a reducing atmosphere at a temperature exceeding 300.degree. C. and impregnating the thus treated support with the other solution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,896 discloses a catalyst for purification of exhaust gases comprising a support substrate, an active alumina coating layer comprising at least one of nickel oxide and cobalt oxide formed on the surface of the support substrate, a composite oxide comprising cerium oxide and zirconium oxide formed in the active alumina coating layer, and a noble metal loaded on the active alumina coating layer. The noble metal may be platinum, palladium or rhodium. The composite oxide of cerium oxide and zirconium oxide is provided to prevent deterioration of the effect of suppressing the hydrogen sulphide emission by the nickel oxide and/or cobalt oxide and not as a support for the catalyst.